


[Podfic] Hot Chocolate

by consulting_smartass



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anniversary, F/M, Light Angst, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Realization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 11:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10188962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consulting_smartass
Summary: Christmas fic, written for the prompt 'hot chocolate'.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flawedamythyst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flawedamythyst/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Hot Chocolate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/326148) by [flawedamythyst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flawedamythyst/pseuds/flawedamythyst). 



> Had to work overtime today, so I didn't get Chapter 5 of Skeletons completely edited. So, please enjoy another of flawedamythyst's phenomenal works instead (thank you so much for giving me permission to record your writing yet again!!). ♡

  
Length: 12:53

MediaFire ([mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/evfwbfqbai37wsj/Hot+Chocolate+by+flawedamythyst.mp3)/[m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/file/m79sfa5v5ycl19p/Hot+Chocolate+by+flawedamythyst.m4b))  
SoundCloud ([mp3](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/hot-chocolate-by-flawedamythyst))

Pre/Post Music - [She Will Be Loved (guitar cover by Sungha Jung)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EirMd5FIwx8) \- Maroon 5

 


End file.
